


Baby Girl

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Facials, Feminization, Lap Sex, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Dean when he dresses differently one day and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sammichgirl on Tumblr whom requested a feminized Sammy. Sam's 15 in this fic and Dean's 19. Er, that's how I pictured them, but you can imagine them however old you want <3

Sam was standing in the bathroom door way, door still shut as his hand hovered over the handle. He was nervous and for a good reason too. He was dressed in a form fitting button up, green shirt with a cute white tank top. The first two buttons had been undone to reveal a bit of skin he knew his brother would like. Not only that, but he was wearing a frilly black skirt that hung just above his knees to show off his long gangly legs and a pair of opaque white stockings. 

Sam had on 2 inch black heels that would bring him up to the same height as Dean and it made him mentally smile at the thought of being able to kiss his brother without standing on tiptoes to do so. He even fixed his hair up a bit by putting little flowery clips in his bangs to pull them out of his face. Dean was seated out in the living room with the tv on, right arm draped over the back as he flipped through the channels slowly. “Sam!” Dean yells from the couch and nearly makes Sam jump right out of his skin, heart thumping hard in his chest. “Yeah Dean?” Sam calls back and hears his brother clear his throat a bit and he grips the door handle tighter. 

Hell yeah Sam was nervous! Here he stood in the bathroom of their small apartment dressed in womens' clothes and it was all Dean's fault. “What the hell are you doing, fixing your hair or some shit?” Dean asks as there's shuffling and a thump, most likely Dean propping his feet on the coffee table again. “You been in there for almost an hour.” he adds before setting the remote down on his thigh lazily. By this point Sam's eyes were wide and he was still staring at the hand holding the doorknob. He was quiet, unable to speak as he stood in place and breathed deeply.

He was nervous to find out what Dean would think about his change. Scared of the look his brother would give him when he walked out and seen his kid 'brother' wearing female clothing, even got heels and pinned his hair back in girly clips. “Sammy?” Dean called again, more listening to any sound of movement, hint of worry that something had happened within those few quiet seconds. “Yeah, yeah I'm fine Dean.” Sam said, voice cracking slightly as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath to ground himself. As he let the breath out he opened the door and took a step out before he changed his mind. 

The moment he turned the corner slowly, full body coming into view for Dean and his eyes opened he could see his brother's wide surprised eyes on him and it made his cheeks flush a light shade of pink in embarrassment. “Oh,” was all Dean could say as his eyes took in his brother, standing perfectly still in the hallway doorway just a few feet in front of him. “oohh.” he added quieter as his eyes finally met Sam's and he grunted softly. “Do you...” Sam started, but turned to look away from Dean, cheeks brightening a few shades as he grabbed his left arm in embarrassment. “do you like it?” Dean was dropping his feet to the floor and leaning forward in his seat now as he continued to look at Sam. “Do I like it?” Dean asked as he grabbed at the jeans of his inner thigh near his groin to give himself more room when he suddenly felt a little too tight.

Sam nodded his head and glanced at Dean briefly, watching his brother's reaction as he tugged on his shirt gently. “I like it Sammy. Fuck, look so good dressed up like that.” Dean said with a small grin as he seen Sam smile slightly and he looked up to Dean's face then. “Really?” Sam asked unsure if Dean was telling the truth as he dropped his arms to his sides and bit at his bottom lip gently. “Of course!” Dean said as he leaned back in his seat again and Sam could clearly see just how his look was affecting his brother with the growing bulge in his jeans. “C'mere.” he said and patted his own knee. Sam nodded his head slightly and started walking over to the couch as Dean's eyes were on him the whole time. 

Once Sam stepped up close to Dean he slid in between Dean's legs and slowly sat down on his knee and he knew his blush was still there, but not as dark. Dean leaned up now once Sam was comfortably seated on his knee and slid his arm around his waist slowly. “Did you dress up like this for me Sammy?” he asked with a knowing grin and watched Sam's face redden again and look away. Dean looked down Sam's body and with his other hand he pulled it up and slowly dropped it onto Sam's thigh, licking his lips. “Wanted to dress up like the pretty girls at school that are always trying to get in my pants?” he added as he slid his hand up Sam's thigh a bit more causing him to suck in a quiet breath. 

“The very ones that will never be able to because I am taken.” Dean husks out close to Sam's ear and it sends a shiver down his spine when he feels his older brother's warm breath ghost over his ear. Sam whimpers softly and clenches the front of his skirt as Dean's hand slides in between his thighs to rub up the tender flesh that's covered by the stockings. “Taken by my baby 'sister.'” Dean says and it sends Sam's head spinning when he turns too quickly to look at his brother with wide eyes. “Dean,” Sam says softly as he watches Dean's grin curl the right side of his mouth up and he grips his inner thigh gently which makes Sam let slip a slight moan at the feeling. Without another word Sam smashes his lips against Dean and Dean sighs and pushes into the lips on his. 

Dean lets his left hand slide further up Sam's leg and feels the top of the stocking, knows he's close to what he wants most and Sam quickly pulls his skirt up to drape over Dean's hand. He groans softly at that one movement and opens his mouth, sliding his tongue out to lick at Sam's bottom lip. Sam quickly follows and shoves his tongue out to join Dean's, slipping together messily in the haste to taste Dean. Dean guides Sam as best he can, showing his ill experienced brother the ropes he's not had too much practice in, till he feels the little garter straps and groans into the kiss. “Oh fuck...Sammy.” Dean huffs out when they pull free momentarily to breath. “Garter...really?” he whimpers softly when Sam nods and pulls his skirt up to show off the sexy garter he was wearing. 

It was silky and black and white, matching panties too and Dean was damn near busting the zipper of his jeans at the sight of his brother's little dick pressing the fabric out and stretching it nicely with his own arousal. “Gonna kill me one of these days baby girl.” Dean purposely says as he moves his hand to cover Sam's cock inside his panties causing the younger brother to moan out. His hips buck slightly, almost unseating him from Dean's knee before Dean can get a better grip around his waist and hold him better. “Dean,” Sam moans softly and it's so fucking hot as Dean watches him squirm in his lap while he strokes his little dick, cheeks flushed nicely, and long thin fingers barely holding the skirt up so Dean can see what he's doing. “please.”

Dean barely hears the little plea and he has to lean closer to Sam and slide his hand down to toy with his brother's balls a bit as they still sat inside the panties. “Please what Samantha?” he teases quietly as Sam bites at his bottom lip. “Fuck me.” Sam demands as his cheeks, now spreading down his ears and neck, turn a bright red and he looks away from Dean. “Yeah? Want me to fuck you like this?” Dean asks with a groan as he licks his lips and feels Sam's right hand join his left in between his legs, fingers curling with one another, and then Sam's pulling his hand away when he starts to stand. “I want you to fuck me just like this.” Sam states with a sure look as he stands there in front of Dean and slowly unbuttons his shirt till it's hanging open a bit.

He lets it slide off his shoulders and drop to the ground as he slides his hands down his body. He leans forward a bit and gently pushes Dean back to sit back fully against the couch. When he lets Dean go he straightens back up and turns around and maneuvers himself to straddle Dean's legs. Sam slowly leans down and seats himself in Dean's lap and smiles when he turns to look back at his brother. “Oh, fuck baby...” Dean groans out as he raised his hands to grab Sam's hips gently and roll his hips, pressing his cock up into his brother's ass. 

“Yeah, I can fuck you just like this Sammy. Push your little skirt up and watch my dick disappear up your ass, watch it stretch you open good.” Dean says huskily as he slides his hands up Sam's back then back down again. Sam is moaning again as he listens to Dean speak of what he's going to do while he pushes his ass back against Dean's groin, hearing the little breathy sighs when he does it just right. “Quit talking already and put your words to action,” Sam says as he slips a hand behind him to grope his brother's cock and making him moan. Dean didn't say anything else as he slid his right hand up Sam's back and gently pressed him forward, which Sam obeyed and grabbed the table in front of him to present his ass better. Dean pulled Sam's skirt up and curled his other hand's finger into the panties and pushed them aside. 

With a quick movement Dean grabbed the skirt with the same hand still holding open the panties, made sure he wasn't hurting Sam as he raised his free hand up to his mouth and stuck three fingers into his mouth to suck on them. He made sure to get them nice and wet before pulling them from his mouth and dropping them down to rub at Sam's little pucker gently making him jump a little at the sudden touch without warning. “You let me know if I'm being to rough on you ok baby girl? Don't wanna hurt your little pussy before I can get my dick inside and make you feel nice and good.” Dean says as he rubs little circles around Sam's hole when he feels him tighten up a bit. “Just relax ok?” Dean asks after a few circles and he watches Sam nod his head before he gently pushes against the hole. With a small almost too quiet whimper from Sam, his finger slips inside.

“'S ok Sammy, I got you baby.” Dean coos softly as he rubs a finger against Sam's body that's not holding the clothing out of the way. He slowly pushes the finger inside more, feeling Sam tense up and he pausing to let him get used to it before continuing. He takes his time in working him open, not wanting to hurt his brother as he prepares him for the next finger, slicking up his walls as he goes. Soon enough Sam is moaning again and rocking gently back on his finger and Dean pulls it almost out before fitting the second one against the other and hums. “2 now ok?” Dean asks and earns a slight nod from Sam and starts pressing them inside. 

He repeats his previous movements on this second finger and then the third before he leans back, fingers still held inside Sam. “You ready for the big boy now Samantha?” Dean asks with a grin as Sam looks back with flushed cheeks, fingers digging into his thighs and he nods quickly. “Please Dean, I'm so ready for you to do it already.” he says breathily and half smiles when Dean nods his head and gently slips his fingers free. He lets go of Sam's clothing and makes quick work of his jeans and getting his cock free soon enough. Dean adjusts his jeans and spits into his palm before rubbing his dick in it and lightly tapping Sam's ass with it. 

“Gotta back up some.” Dean says as he watches Sam's ass as his brother backs up and they get Dean lined up. The head nudges at Sam's stretched hole and he rubs it around it, smearing the pre-come that spills out a bit. “Sit down slowly Sammy, take your time and push it in.” Dean constructs as he holds his member in one hand while the other holds Sam's hip gently and helps guide his brother to sit on his dick. It was a few minutes later and Sam was fully seated on Dean's cock, it twitching slightly inside him and Sam moans softly before rocking his hips a and smirks at the small moan Dean lets out. “God, look so good being filled Sammy.” Dean groans as he has to push the skirt up out of the way again to look over the stretched hole he is in. 

“Feels good too Dean.” Sam admits softly and adjusts his arms after leaning forward and parting his legs a bit more. He grips Dean's knees now and slowly eases himself almost off his brother's cock before dropping back down a bit too fast and sucks in a sudden breath. “You ok? Take it easy baby, don't hurt yourself.” Dean says from behind him and rubs his hands over Sam's body to calm him. “I'm ok, just...sat down to quickly.” Sam says with a soft chuckle before he pulls himself back up and sits back down slowly. He continues this a few more times before he starts picking up his pace with quiet encouraging words from Dean. 

Soon enough Sam's picked up a good fast rhythm that's not too fast and rolls his hips back onto Dean, who's long since dropped his head onto the back of the couch and let Sam ride him. When Dean lightly drags his nails down Sam's back it causes the younger boy to moan louder and arch his back. “De-Dean!” Sam moans and tries looking back at Dean without messing up his movements. “I'm getting close.” he says in between moans and closes his eyes after Dean raises his head to look at him. “Come on then baby girl. Let me feel you tighten up around me then.” Dean says as he starts thrusting up into Sam now, working his little brother closer. 

With the sudden movement from Dean it makes him thrust against Sam's prostate a few times and that's all he needs before he's painting the underside of the skirt with a nice milky white color. Sam clenches around Dean and bites at his bottom lip as he stands still while Dean fucks him through his orgasm, knees weak with use. Dean slowly to a stop when Sam finally starts to calm down and his shoulders sag a bit. When he finally stops Sam gently eases himself off Dean and he lets go of the panties and they snap back in place. Sam turns around and watches Dean open his legs before he sinks to his knees in front of his older brother. 

Sam reaches out with his right hand to push Dean's hand that gripped his cock so he could jerk him instead while he leans in closer, hot breath ghosting over the pulsing dick in his face. It only takes a few strokes before Dean's head falls back and he's shooting his load for Sam, moaning his brother's name as he grips the cushions. Once Dean comes down and Sam's hand pulls free of his cock he raises his hand to see that he had painted his brother's face. If he hadn't just came he would be hard at the sight, seeing his come splattered all over his brother's face as he starts licking off the drops on his lips. “Fuck,” he groans roughly and watches Sam watching him as he runs his fingers in the mess and drag it to his mouth to lick it off. “that's so hot Sam.”

Sam giggles softly and once he's done he gets up slowly as to not bump the table behind him. He slides back into Dean's lap and kisses at his lips, slipping his tongue out into Dean's mouth and pushing him come into Dean's mouth. Without any disgust Dean takes his own seed and drinks it right from Sam's mouth before he sticks his own tongue out to lick at any trace in his mouth when he grabs his chin gently. “You're so fucking hot.” Dean finally says when they pull free and it leaves Sam to giggle again as he looks his brother over. “I know.” was all Sam says before he gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Dean still seated on the couch and looking after him.


End file.
